Rekompensata
by Nuteczka
Summary: Drrary. Akcja dzieje się po zakończeniu wojny. Nie mam pojęcia ile rozdziałów. Pomysł na to opowiadanie po prostu pojawił się nagle w mojej głowie i postanowiłam go spisać póki pamiętam:). Rating M dla pewności.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Nienawidził Sali Rozpraw w Ministerstwie Magii. Przypominała mu ona o jego własnej rozprawie po ataku dementorów na niego i jego kuzyna, oraz to, co zobaczył we wspomnieniach Dubledore'a. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta ruszył niestety cały maraton przesłuchań. Oczywiście było to do przewidzenia. Jednak nie podobało mu się to ile czasu tam spędza. Wciąż czuł to samo zdenerwowanie. Mimo to codziennie, nawet po kilka razy jednego dnia, wchodził do tej przeklętej Sali i stawał obok oskarżonych. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że miał przy sobie różdżkę. Czarodziejski świat chciał sprawiedliwości. Czarodzieje niemal żądali szybkich procesów i niemal masowych skazań Śmierciożerców. Dlatego Harry stał teraz przed Wizengmotem i starał się dopilnować, by procesy były sprawiedliwe i powstrzymać kolejny rozlew krwi oraz ukarania jego cichych sprzymierzeńców, czy też osób zmuszonych do służby Czarnemu Panu.

-Większością głosów uznajemy Pana Dracona Lucjusza Malfoy'a za niewinnego zarzucanych mu czynów.- Ogłosił Minister.

-Panie Ministrze, przypuszczam, że nikt nie miałby nic przeciwko dziesięciominutowej przerwie.- Odezwał się stanowczo Potter. Kingsley Shacklebot skinął tylko potwierdzająco głową i wszyscy się rozeszli. Odetchnął z ulgą wychodząc do zimnego kamiennego korytarza i ruszył szybkim krokiem. Tuż za zakrętem dostrzegł Draco w ramionach matki.

-Och, Panie Potter!- Zawołała, gdy tylko go dostrzegła.- Bardzo ci dziękujemy za pomoc! Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła gdyby Draco został skazany. Bardzo ci dziękuję!

-Dość rodzin zostało już rozdzielonych przez Voldemorta.- Mruknął rzucając szybko zaklęcie dyskrecji wokół nich. Pani Malfoy zmarszczyła tylko brwi zdziwiona jego zachowaniem.- Muszę z wami porozmawiać o jednej sprawie. Mamy nie wiele czasu i liczę, że będziecie ze mną całkowicie szczerzy.-Powiedział stanowczo.

-Oczywiście.- Powiedziała cicho kobieta.

-Czy Lucjusz Malfoy był całkowicie oddany służbie Voldemortowi?

-Nie jestem pewna. Wykonywał rozkazy, które musiał. W czasie pierwszej wojny był całkowicie wierny jego przekonaniom, jednak sytuacja nieco zmieniła się po Jego powrocie.

-Czy obawiał się on o wasze bezpieczeństwo?

-Tak.

-Czy sądzicie, że Lucjusz się zmienił, czy po tej wojnie będzie się zachowywał dokładnie tak samo jak przedtem?

- Na pewno nie będzie się zachowywał tak jak przedtem. Szaleństwo Czarnego Pana chyba otworzyło mu oczy. Tak samo jak wiadomość, że nie był on czystokrwisty.

-Draco?

-Zgadzam się z każdym słowem matki.- Przytaknął cicho, lecz zdecydowanie, blondyn.

*.*.*

To był długi proces. Wymienianie zarzutów pochłonęło sporą część czasu. Przez większość czasu stał oparty o ścianę i nie wtrącał się w przebieg przesłuchania. Obserwował uważnie zachowanie mężczyzny. Ze swojego miejsca doskonale widział napięte ramiona, które lekko drżały ze zdenerwowania. Był pewny, że żaden członków Wizengmotu nie dostrzegł tego ze swojego miejsca. Nagle jedna wypowiedź przyciągnęła jego uwagę.

-Pozwolą państwo, że się odezwę.- Powiedział spokojnie, wychodząc z cienia sali. Pan Malfoy obrócił błyskawicznie głowę w jego stronę. W oczach mężczyzny dostrzegł mieszaninę zaskoczenia, przerażenia i nadziei.

-O, co chodzi, Panie Potter?

- Z tego, co wiem, to Pan Malfoy był już raz oskarżony o bycie Śmierciożercą i stwierdzono, że działał pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperium.

-Zgadza się…- Przytaknął ostrożnie Minister.

-Imperius wymazał winę Pana Malfoy'a jednak Mrocznego Znaku nie.- Na te słowa Malfoy wyraźnie zadrżał i odwrócił wzrok patrząc znów przed siebie.

- Do czego Pan zmierza?

-Z tego, co mi wiadomo Pan Malfoy służył Voldemortowi ze strachu o bezpieczeństwo rodziny. Został zmuszony do przyjęcia Znaku, jednak po powrocie Voldemorta musiał radzić sobie z konsekwencjami zaklęcia. Nie oznacza to, że był wobec niego lojalny. Ponadto sądzę, że przekazywał ważne informacje szpiegowi Dumbledore'a,Severus'owi Snape.

-Skąd ten pomysł?

-Doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że Snape nie miał pełnego zaufania Voldemorta. Nie był powiadamiany o wszystkich planach, atakach osobiście. Jednak otrzymywał od kogoś te informacje. Jedynym możliwym źródłem jest Pan Malfoy.- Oderwał spojrzenie od Kingsley'a i rozejrzał się po sali. Wszyscy, łącznie z oskarżony, przypatrywali się mu całkowicie zaskoczeni. –Oczywiście to nie wymazuje wszystkich jego działań. Tak samo nie zmienia to faktu, że jest czystokrwisty czarodziejem. Dlatego, sądzę, że znam odpowiednią karę dla tego człowieka. Dokładniej to skonfiskowania różdżki na cztery lata i dwa lata aresztu domowego. Dla czystokriwstego czarodzieja rozstanie się chodź na chwile z różdżką jest prawdziwą torturą. Kto zgadza się ze mną, że taki rodzaj kary, będzie odpowiedni?- Spytał stanowczo, bacznie przyglądając się zebranym ludziom. Starał się równocześnie wyglądać na całkowicie pewnego siebie, chociaż w myślach modlił się by to jak najszybciej się skończyło. W końcu pewna kobieta powoli podniosłą lekko drżącą rękę. Kilka osób poszło jej śladem. Zaczął intensywnie przypatrywać się siedzącym obok niej osobą i w powietrze zaczęło unosić się coraz więcej rąk.

-Ministrze..- Zwrócił na siebie uwagę mężczyzny i zrobił lekki ruch ręką w kierunku głosujących ludzi. Shacklebot odwrócił się powoli. Spojrzał tylko jeszcze na chłopaka liczącego głosy, który jedynie skinął mu krótko głową.

-Panie Malfoy, został pan skazany na dwa lata aresztu domowego i cztery lata pozbawienia różdżki. W tym czasie nie może Pan nabyć żadnej innej różdżki, a po odbyciu kary zostanie zwrócona Pańska w nienaruszonym stanie.-Ogłosił werdykt zmęczonym głosem. Harry uśmiechnął się, pożegnał się skinieniem głowy i jak najszybciej wyszedł z sali.

*.*.*

Sytuacja się uspokoiła. Załatwił jeszcze by na podstawie wszystkich zeznań i dowodów Snape nie musiał być przesłuchiwany i mógł się zająć własnym życiem. Pierwszy raz czuł się wolny. Nie obchodziły go spekulacje w „Proroku" na jego temat. Spełnił swoją powinność i nie niósł już żadnego brzemienia. Zrezygnował z kariery Aurora. Po całej wolnie miał dość walki. Kupił piętrowy domek i olbrzymia ilość ziemi w pewnej małej wiosce. Jego dom znajdował się tuż na skraju lasu zamieszkałego przez czarodziejskie i zwyczajne stworzenia. Była to granica między jednym nienanoszalnych czarodziejskim hrabstwem, a mugolską okolicą. Z tego, co wiedział gdzieś w okolicy mieszkało kilku charłaków i może jakaś czarodziejska rodzina jednak nic na to nie wskazywało. Zaczął zajmować się leczeniem zwierząt, które zranione bądź chore znajdował w lesie i okolicach. Zwierzęta pozwalały mu zabrać czasem odrobiny krwi, jadu, sierści czy pióro, które sprzedawał aptekom jako składniki do eliksirów. Mijały miesiące. Nadeszła jesień. Wyjątkowo zimna i deszczowa. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu miał więcej wolnego czasu wieczorem. Usiadł w fotelu z kubkiem herbaty i z ciekawości sięgnął po „Proroka Codziennego". Pełne pracy dnie z dalaod czarodziejskiego świata sprawiły, ze nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Z rozbawieniem przejrzał artykuły i stwierdził, że miał rację i świat się nie rozpadł na kawałeczki, mimo braku jego aktywnej działalności, tak jak to niektórzy reporterzy sugerowali, a także żadna z jego decyzji nie obróciła się przeciwko niemu, jak to spekulowali inni. Te rozważania skierowały jego myśli na rodzinę Malfoy'ów. Niewiele myśląc zarzucił na siebie szatę i wyszedł z domu.

*.*.*

W wilgotny jesienny wieczór Malfoy Manor, mimo że zbudowany z białego kamienia, wyglądał posępnie i ponuro. Szedł okryty szczelnie płaszczem, próbując się uchronić przed lodowatym deszczem zawiewającym pod kaptur krople siąpiącego deszczu. Wreszcie dotarł do imponujących dębowych drzwi i załomotał kołatkom. Drzwi uchyliły się i stanęła w nich ubrana w czerń postać.

-Profesor Snape. Czyni Pan honory pana domu?- Przywitał się Harry.

-Pan Potter. Powstał pan z martwch jak widzę. To zaskakujące widzieć pana tutaj.- odpowiedział jadowicie.

-Możliwe. Chociaż musze przyznać, że jest dość zimno. Wpuści mnie pan?- upomniał się. Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział tylko otworzył drzwi i go przepuścił. Z radością wsunął się do ciepłego i suchego wnętrza. Natychmiast pojawił się skrzat i odebrał od niego płaszcz.

-Ach! Pan Potter! Jakże miło gościć pana w moich skromnych progach! Nie spodziewałem się pana dzisiaj, tym bardziej po tak długim milczeniu z pańskiej strony.- Powiedział pan Malfoy, który nagle pojawił się w holu. Blondwłosy mężczyzna natychmiast do niego podszedł i uścisnął dłoń

-Proszę wybaczyć wizytę bez zapowiedzi. To była dość…spontaniczna decyzja.- wyjaśnił pozwalając prowadzić się do salonu.

-Ależ nie ma problemu. Po prostu jestem zaskoczony, że po tak długiej nieobecności w świecie czarodziejów wybrał pan najpierw odwiedziny u mnie, a nie ,przykładowo. U pańskich przyjaciół. Napije się pan whisky?

-Prawdę mówiąc wolałbym herbatę. Mam pracę przez całą dobę, dlatego wolę nie pić alkoholu.

-Oczywiście.- odparł pan Malfoy nie komentując i nie dopytując. W końcu usiedli na kanapach w salonie, wciąż ignorując sapanie i prychanie Snape'a, który ostentacyjnie stanął przy kominku.

-Jak pan sobie radzi, panie Malfoy? Prawdę mówiąc do dzisiaj nie miałem żadnych informacji. Nie miałem czasu na czytanie gazety, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że „Prorok" świetnie spisuje się jako rozpałka i wyściółka.

-Ciężko przyzwyczaić się do braku różdżki, jednak pyzatym bez problemów. Na szczęście teren posiadłości jest na tyle duży bym nie czuł się tu jak w klatce.

-Miło mi to słyszeć.-Odparł Harry odbierając od skrzata herbatę.

-Będąc w temacie Potter.- wcedził Snape.- Można wiedzieć, po cholerę wtrącałeś się w sprawy mojego procesu?

-Chciałem pomóc, sir. Stwierdziłem, że po latach chociaż jedna stresująca sytuacja mniej nie aszkodzi.

-Pomóc?! Nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Tym bardziej w takiej sprawie. Nie miało dla mnie to przesłuchanie znaczenia i nawet jeśli banda zarozumiałych głupców jest irytująca, to mam ważniejsze problemy na głowie, jak przykładowo skąd dostać krew hipogryfa skoro ten zidiociały półolbrzym odmówił pobrania próbki od jakiegoś osobnika, więc o ile nie nosisz po kieszeniach nieco hipogryfie krwi, to nie wtrącaj się w moje życie!- wycedził mężczyzna.

-Czy płeć hipogryfa i wiek maja znaczenie?- zapytał spokojnie.

-Czy ty mnie słuchałeś chłopcze?!- warknął coraz bardziej zirytowany.

-Czy mógłbym dostać mój płaszcz?- zapytał pana Malfoy'a.- Powinienem mieć próbkę krwi pewnej samicy hipogryfa. Ma około piętnastu lat, czyli niedużo jak na hipogryfa. Byłą przeziębiona, więc będzie nieco więcej białych krwinek. Czy to przeszkadza?- Zapytał i odebrał płaszcz od elfa, który pojawił się z cichym pyknięciem. Malfoy parsknął ognistą whisky, a Snape przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem. Harry rozłożył płaszcz na kanapie wewnętrzną stroną do góry. Na całej powierzchni widać było pełno małych kieszonek. Sięgnął do jednej z nich i wyciągnął fiolkę z czerwonym płynem po czym podał ją zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie. –Czy potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze?- zapytał słodziutko. Snape zmarszczył brwi.

-Jad akromentuli.- rzucił. Harry skinął głową i wyciągnął średniej wielkości fiolkę i podał ją mężczyźnie. Ten nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej.- I nieco jej przędzy.- Harry siegnął do kolejnej kieszonki.-Sierść Puffinka, włos jednorożca.- wymieniał dalej.- Krew jednorożca.- warknął zirytowany, gdy otrzymał od chłopaka każdą z wymienionych ingrediencji.

-KREW JEDNOROŻCA?! Czyś ty oszalał Potter?! Skąd ją masz?!- krzyknął przerażony, gdy Harry wręczył mu fiolkę ze srebrną, gęstą cieczą.

-Spokojnie, nic mu nie jest. Pozwolił mi zabrać nieco krwi do badań. To jest to czego nie wykorzystałem. Jestem pewien, że pan wykorzysta ją o wiele lepiej. U mnie by się zmarnowała.

-Jakie badania prowadziłeś na krwi jednorożca?

-Sprawdzałem czy nie ma żadnych wirusów, pasożytów, bakterii, objawów infekcji. Badam krew każdego zwierzęcia, które leczę.- Wyjaśnił spokojnie i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie.

-I ot tak pozwalają ci się ciąć nożem?- Prychnął zirytowany.

-Nie. Używam strzykawek. –odparł beztrosko.- Czy dużo zmieniło się od mojego zniknięcia? -Zwrócił się do pana domu.

-Niewiele. Bałagan i kłótnie polityków o każdy szczegół i walka o pięcie się po szczeblach kariery. Prawdę mówiąc jestem nawet wdzięczny, że uchronił mnie pan od powrotu od tych gierek. Chciałbym również zapytać jak mógłbym odwdzięczyć się za zwrócenie honoru mojej rodzinie.

-I skąd wiedziałeś, że Lucjusz przekazywał mi informacje.- wtrącił się Snape.

-Nie wiedziałem. Improwizowałem.- odparł pociągając łyk swojej herbaty.- I nie chce nic w zamian panie Malfoy.

-No proszę, proszę…. Nasz wybawca i Złoty Chłopiec kłamał przez Wizengmotem?- Ironizował Mistrz eliksirów.

-Improwizował.- podkreślił ponownie.

-Jestem panu bardzo wdzięczny, Panie Potter. Muszę jednak nalegać by się panu jakoś odwdzięczyć. Mam sporą kolekcję cennych ksiąg… Mogłyby jakieś pana zainteresować…

-Cenne księgi nie są zbyt bezpieczne w moim domu panie Malfoy. Nie możemy zostawić tej sprawy? Nie przyszedłem po żadną rekompensatę, tylko upewnić się jakie były skutki mojej decyzji. Na razie widzę, ze postąpiłem właściwie. Po prostu udzieli mi pan pomocy, gdy będę jej potrzebował i po sprawie.

-To nie jest dług życia… Jestem zobligowany by spłacić dług za uratowanie honoru rodziny w ciągu roku od zdarzenia.

-Właściwie to można by potraktować to jako dług życia… Zostałby pan skazany na śmierć. Mieli zbyt wiele dowodów na pańską działalność we Wewnętrznym Kręgu Śmierciożerców… Mało kogo skazano na więzienie. Tak wiec uznajmy to za dług życia i odwdzięczy mi się pan kiedy indziej. Jak przyjdę i poproszę o pomoc.

-Ma pan rację Panie Potter.- chłopak spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną ulgi i zaskoczenia. Naprawdę czuł się nieswoja na myśl o konieczności przyjęcia jakiegoś szczególnego podziękowania.- Mam wobec pana dwa długi. Życia i dług za uratowanie honoru rodzinnego. Czy ma pan jakieś propozycje jak mogę się odwdzięczyć.- powiedział pewnie. Harry westchnął ciężko. Był na przegranej pozycji.

-Wątpię. Mam wszystko czego mi trzeba. A cenne przedmioty, księgi, nie byłyby bezpieczne w moim domu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Muszę uważać na to gdzie zostawiam maszynkę do golenia. Ponadto może i nie miewam zbyt wielu gości i sąsiedzi do mnie nie zaglądają, jednak nie chowam się przed mugolami i zawsze mogę się spodziewać, ze któryś z sąsiadów jednak złoży mi wizytę. Chyba nie mogę panu w tym temacie pomóc…

-Ależ nie. Proszę wybaczyć. Zachowałem się naprawdę niewłaściwie proponując panu księgi. Uratowanie mojego nazwiska graniczyło z cudem. Powinienem o wiele lepiej przemyśleć swoją propozycję. Można spytać, gdzie pan teraz mieszka i czym się zajmuje? Wszyscy spodziewali się, że pójdzie pan w ślady ojca.

-Cóż. Dziwnie się czuje, gdy zwraca się pan do mnie tak oficjalnie. Może pan mówić do mnie po imieniu… Mieszkam na granicy czarodziejskiego i mugolskiego hrabstwa. Opiekuje się rannymi i chorymi zwierzętami, co sprawia, że mam dostęp do ingrediencji, które potem sprzedaje do aptek.- wyjaśnił podając obu mężczyznom po wizytówce.- Możliwe, ze znają panowie ten rejon. Jeśli by pan, profesorze Snape, potrzebował czegoś to proszę się do mnie zgłosić. Możliwe, że będę miał to czego pan potrzebuje. Przerobiłem też kilka eliksirów. Mógłby pan na nie rzucić okiem, jeśli tylko jest pan zainteresowany.- zaproponował. I w ten sposób minął mu jeden z nielicznych wolnych wieczorów. Porozmawiał jeszcze nieco z oboma mężczyznami, dostał dokładny skrót wydarzeń z magicznego świata i w końcu wrócił do swojego domu.

5


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Ulewny deszcz uderzał o szyby, a ciszę przerywał tylko dźwięk uderzających kropel i wycie wiatru. Udało mu się zdążyć zamknąć wszystkie zwierzęta w ciepłej stajni przed rozpoczęciem tego Armagedonu, a teraz sprawdzał zapasy leków i opatrunków. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś przeszedł przez obwody wokół jego domu. Czarodziej. Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Nie miał pomysłu, kto miałby się do niego wybierać, a już w szczególności w taką pogodę. Droga od początku barier ochronnych do jego drzwi była dosyć długa, wiec wiedział, że ma jeszcze kilka minut zanim dowie się, kto jest jego gościem. Stanął z kubkiem gorącej herbaty w oknie kuchni skąd miał doskonały widok na ścieżkę wiodącą do jego domu. W końcu w zasięgu wzroku pojawiła się postać. Owinięta w czarny płaszcz szła powoli siłując się z żywiołem. Pochylona głowa uniemożliwiała dostrzeżenie twarzy wędrowca. Jedyne, co mógł o nim powiedzieć to to, że jest przeciętnego wzrostu i ma szczupłą sylwetkę. W jednej z bladych dłoni, wyróżniającej się na tle czarnego płaszcza, ściskał walizkę. Poszedł do korytarza i nim tajemnicza osoba zdążyła zastukać, otworzył drzwi. Wicher od razu wdarł się do wnętrza niosąc ze sobą chmurę kropel deszczu. Szybko odsunął się w przejściu i przepuścił nieznajomą osobę. Gdy tylko gość przekroczył próg, Harry zatrzasnął drzwi i zamknął na kilka zasuw. Czarny skórzany płaszcz ociekał wodą. Tajemnicza osoba nie odezwała się jeszcze ani słowem i nie zdjęła przemoczonego okrycia. Stała tylko tuż przy drzwiach z pochyloną głową i drżała. Stanął przed postacią i ostrożnie osunął kaptur. Blond włosy, które ukazały się jego oczom nie mogły należeć do nikogo innego.

-Malfoy? Co ty tu robisz? Tym bardziej w taką pogodę!- Zapytał. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, a Draco nawet nie uniósł głowy. –Nieważne… Rozbierz się. Zaraz przygotuję ci coś ciepłego do picia i ręcznik. Twoje buty są przemoczone. Zaraz się mi tu przeziębisz…- zarządził z westchnieniem. Dopiero na te słowa otrzymał reakcję.

-Wolałbym zostać w płaszczu.- Odezwał się chłopak.

-Nie ma mowy.- Odparł zdecydowanie. Blondyn przeklął pod nosem jednak posłusznie zdjął płaszcz i buty.

-Na Merlina! Wiem, że jesteś dość narcystyczny, ale tym razem przesadziłeś! W taką pogodę to samobójstwo! Czy ty w ogóle czujesz palce u nóg!?- Krzyknął zaszokowany Potter, gdy tylko dostrzegł, co Malfoy ma na sobie. Nie było tego wiele. Po ściągnięciu płaszcza i butów zostały tylko skórzane spodnie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź porwał zmarzniętego chłopaka na ręce i zaniósł do salonu.

-To nie mój pomysł. Zarządzenie ojca. Miałem to na siebie założyć, by wyglądać…zachęcająco.- Prychnął ze złością. Był jednak zbyt zmarznięty by odsuwać się od ciepłego ciała. Już po chwili Malfoy siedział na grubym, miękkim dywanie przed kominkiem owinięty w gruby koc z herbatą w ręku i ręcznikiem na głowie.

-A można wiedzieć, po jaką cholerę?

-W kieszeni płaszcza mam wszystkie dokumenty i wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Wolałbym jednak żebyś wstrzymał się z reakcją nim wysłuchasz mnie i przeczytasz wszystkie dokumenty.- Odpowiedział spokojnie. W ułamku sekundy Harry znalazł się na korytarzu i przeszukiwał wspomniane kieszenie. Następnie usiadł przed Draco rzucając kilka kopert na stół.

-Słucham uważnie.

-Ojciec już chyba przepraszał za brak przemyślenia swoich ofert w ramach spłaty długu honorowego?

-Tak...

- Świetnie. W ramach tak wysokiego długu, bo trzeba przyznać, że dokonałeś nie lada wyczynu, ród Malfoy'ów winien jest ci oddać to, co posiada najcenniejszego.

-Już mi się to nie podoba…-Wymamrotał Harry.

-Mi też nie, ale proszę wysłuchaj mnie do końca. Ród doszedł wspólnie do wniosku, że najcenniejszą rzeczą jest dziedzic, czyli ja. Tak, więc rodzina składa tobie mnie w darze. Mam… robić wszystko, co w mojej mocy by ułatwić ci życie i jestem całkowicie do twojej dyspozycji. Właściwie wśród tych dokumentów masz mój…coś w rodzaju aktu własności.-Wyjaśnił niechętnie, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie przy ostatnich słowach.

-To brzmiało niemal jakbyś został oddany mi w niewolę…

-Bo tak właściwie jest, chociaż wolałbym byś tak tego nie nazywał.

-Co, jeśli odmówię…przyjęcia cię?

-Zostanę zhańbiony, skoro nie jestem wystarczający na spłacenie długu. Wtedy koniecznym będzie by oddała ci się całą rodzina. W tym wypadku, poza mną, moi rodzice. Przy takiej liczbie osób będziesz musiał poświadczyć swoją własność lub inaczej mówiąc… naznaczyć ją…

-W przypadku przyjęcia ciebie również będę musiał… naznaczyć cię?

-Nie. Wystarczy podpisać jeden akt. W drugiej kopercie masz… listy. Listy umiejętności, wad, wyniki OWTM'ów, lista lęków… Ojciec sprawdzał, co piszę i na dodatek pisałem pod eliksirem prawdy. Możesz więc mieć pewność o autentyczność dokumentów. Powinieneś je przeczytać przed podjęciem decyzji.-Wyjaśnił Draco. Harry zaszokowany sięgnął do koperty. Czuł, że wszystkie myśli wirują mu w głowie nie dając się poskładać w sensowną całość. Starając się skierować myśli na konkretny tor spojrzał na pierwszą listę zawierającą umiejętności. Im bliżej był końca listy, tym bardziej robiło mu się gorąco. Rzucił jeszcze tylko okiem na wyniki egzaminów blondyna.

-Malfoy…-Zaczął niepewnie.-Czemu lista z umiejętnościami zawiera głównie umiejętności…łóżkowe?- Zapytał czując, że poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. Draco prychnął.

-Bo je oczywiście posiadam.

-Cóż, jestem zdumiony. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując ta lista jest krótsza niż się spodziewałem.- Odparł przenosząc wzrok na listę lęków.

-Jak już wspomniałem, ojciec nadzorował to, co piszę.- Odparł brzmiąc jednak na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego.

-Powiedz mi… Czy ojciec wspomniał ci, czym się zajmuje?

-Wspomniał jedynie, że na pewno moje wiedza i umiejętności są wystarczające by uprzyjemnić ci pracę…i resztę.

-Hm… rozumiem. Mam jednak wątpliwości.-Powiedział Harry wciąż przeglądając pergaminy i odzyskując pewność siebie.- Chyba nie byłeś do końca szczery w tych listach lub nie pamiętałeś o wszystkim.

-Wątpię bym cokolwiek pominął.-Wysyczał Malfoy przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Mhm, czyli nie boisz się Hipogryfów?

-O ile dobrze pamiętam napisałem, że „Darzę sporą rezerwa i ostrożnością wszystko, co jest uznane za niebezpieczne i śmiertelne". Hipogryfy raczej zaliczają się do tej kategorii.-Warknął.

-Och, szkoda. Najbardziej ułatwiłoby mi pracę i ją usprawniło jakby znalazł się ktoś, kto wyjmowałby zwierzętom kleszcze. Mam pod opieką kilka Hipogryfów, które mają ich z setki i trzeba je pousuwać. Zjada to masę czasu, a musze zajmować się jeszcze innymi zwierzętami…

-Czyś ty oszalał!? Szperasz agresywnym i zabójczym bestią w piórach i pozbawiasz je pasożytniczych, obrzydliwych bytów jak kleszcze?!- Wrzasnął Draco podrywając się na nogi.- Zawsze wiedziałeś, że jesteś nienormalny, Potter, ale sądziłem, ze twoje skłonności samobójcze są nieco przerysowane!- Wykrzyczał.

-Doprawdy Malfoy… Nie wytrzymałeś bycia grzecznym zbyt długo. Jesteś przekonany, ze jednak nie wolisz bym wybrał księgi? Zajmuje się leczeniem zwierząt. Nie tylko hipogryfów, ale także akromentul, jadowitych węży… A gdy zwierze jest ranne to ciężko przewidzieć jego zachowanie. Może i znasz teorię...,Ale wątpię czy będziesz umiał mi pomóc. Jeśli chodzi o wszystko inne… Czasem wychodzę bez różdżki i zapominam o niej na kilka dni, bo prawie nie używam tutaj magii. Mugole doskonale nas widzą i mają tu swobodny dostęp.- Wyjaśnił spokojnie, nie potrafiąc jednak powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta drwiącego uśmieszku. Malfoy jednak nie patrzył w jego stronę, by to dostrzec. Stał zaciskając ze wściekłości pięści, aż zbielały mu kłykcie, a normalnie blade policzki barwiły wyraźne rumieńce. Jego wciąż naga pierś unosiła się w krótkim, ciężkim oddechu. Harry spokojnie czekał na decyzję z zainteresowaniem oglądając wewnętrzną walkę blondyna. Nagle obiekt jego obserwacji usiadł na piętach.

-Postaram się spełnić wszystkie twoje żądania panie, tylko proszę daj mi szansę i przyjmij mnie, bym mógł służyć ci jak najlepiej z wdzięczności za łaskę okazaną mej rodzinie.- Wysyczał Malfoy przez zaciśnięte zęby. Tym razem to Harry był tym, który poderwał się ze swojego miejsca.

-Czyś ty oszalał!? Co ty wyprawiasz?! I niby, przez co?! Przez jakiś średniowieczny zwyczaj niepraktykowany od diabli wiedzą jak dawna?!

-Malfoy'owie są starożytnym rodem. Naszym obowiązkiem i zaszczytem jest znajomość i praktykowanie tradycyjnych zwyczajów. Znajomość ich jest oznaką dumy i świadczy o rodzie, jego zacności i honorze. Jako dziedzic i przyszła głowa domu muszę w szczególności dbać o ich przestrzeganie i stosować się do nich bez zastrzeżeń. Musze wspominać, że Potterowie i Blackowie również należą do tej elity?

-Cudnie! Po prostu wspaniale! Może schowam ci te koperty z powrotem do płaszcza, wyrzuce z domu i zmodyfikuje pamięć! Gdy zastukasz do moich drzwi, ucieszę się na twój widok i powiem, że jednak przemyślałem propozycję twojego ojca i z chęcią przejrzę jego zbiór ksiąg! Co ty na to?- Warknął coraz bardziej zirytowany.

-Bosko, ale to nie przejdzie. Jak NIE zauważyłeś, na koperty zostało nałożone zaklęcie i gdy tylko je otworzyłeś do ojca została wysłana wiadomość, że została ci złożona propozycja.

-Jednak nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

-Nie da rady tego ominąć, Potter! Gdy tylko ktoś chciałby złożyć propozycje małżeństwa, ojciec musi zgodzić odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy nad rodem wisi jakaś hańba i nie będzie mógł tego ukryć!- Wykrzyczał zirytowany Draco. Harry opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Westchnął ciężko i potarł zmęczony swoja twarz.

-Więc najmniej kłopotów i nieprzyjemności wyjdzie, gdy po prostu podpisze jeden, cholerny akt?

-Tak.- Padła prosta, cicha odpowiedź.

-Jesteś pewny..?

-…Tak.-Ponownie przytaknął. Potter westchnął ponownie i sięgnął po odpowiedni świstek i go podpisał.

-Dobrze… W takim razie czas spać. Resztą zajmiemy się jutro. Jest już zbyt późno. Dzisiaj będziesz spał tutaj. Jest tu najcieplej. Idź po swoje rzeczy i przebierz się w pidżamę…-Poprosił.

-Sypiam w bokserkach. Nie mam pidżamy.

-Tutaj jest nieco zbyt chłodno na spanie w samej bieliźnie.- Wyjaśnił hardo. Potter już nic na to nie odpowiedział tylko podniósł się kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. W końcu po jeszcze kilku walkach słownych, każdy z nich próbował zasnąć.

*.*.*

Drzwi jego sypialni otworzyły się i do pokoju wpadło światło z korytarza. Z jękiem obrócił się w łóżku i sięgnął po okulary leżące na nocnym stoliku. Niewyraźne kształty skąpane w ciemnościach nabrały nieco wyrazistości. Spojrzał na czarna sylwetkę stojąca w drzwiach.

-O co chodzi, Malfoy?- Spytał zaspanym głosem.

-„Zbyt chłodno"? Tu ma niby być zbyt chłodno?! Zimno ty jak w psiarni!- Wykrzyczał Malfoy. „Tutaj jest zimniej" pomyślał Harry wspominając ilość zaklęć chroniących przed wiatrem, wilgocią i masą innych czynników, po których założeniu nie miał siły by zabezpieczyć tak samo dom, a później nie miał czasu. Z resztą i tak całe dnie bywał na dworze i przyzwyczaił się do temperatury panującej w nocy w domu. Z westchnieniem zdjął okulary i przesunął się nieco na brzeg łóżka.

-Chodź tu.-Powiedział zrezygnowany, odchylając zapraszająco kołdrę. Draco nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Natychmiast wsunął się pod okrycie i przysunął się do Harry'ego.

-Potter?- Odezwał się blondyn po chwili ciszy.

-Hmm?

-Żartowałeś z tymi hipogryfami i kleszczami, prawda?- Nie udało mu się zamaskować nadziei w tonie głosu.

-Nie.- Wymamrotał Harry, starając się spać.

-ZWARIOWAŁEŚ!? Że niby ja mam dotykać tego paskudztwa!?- Wykrzyknął podrywając się do siadu.

-Malfoy! Jest pierwsza w nocy!

-No i?!

-Za trzy i pół godziny wstajemy. Zamknij się i śpij w końcu! Albo wracaj na kanapę!- Blondyn na te słowa znów ułożył się na łóżku mamrotają pod nosem. Harry zignorował to i w końcu zasnął.

*.*.*

Gdy się obudził było jeszcze ciemno. Malfoy leżał mocno w niego wtulony mając na sobie jego flanelową pidżamę, która nieco na nim wisiała. Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem przypominając sobie wczorajszą tyradę blondyna na temat plebejskich tkanin i o tym jak mało są szlachetne i niewarte noszenia. Jednak to była najcieplejsza pidżama, jaką miał, a w samych bokserkach Malfoy w nocy by zamarzł. Poderwał się, gdy zobaczył godzinę. Zaspał. Jest pół godziny za późno. Przeklinając w myślach wszystkich aroganckich rozpieszczonych dupków, którzy nie dali mu w nocy spać wskoczył do łazienki, wziął błyskawiczny prysznic i omijając śniadanie pobiegł do zwierząt. Wpadł do stajni jak burza i w ekspresowym tempie zaczął przygotowywać jedzenie i leki. Pracując nie dostrzegał upływu czasu. Dopiero, gdy drzwi stodoły zaskrzypiały i do środka wpadł strumień zimnego powietrza, zdał sobie sprawę jak potwornie jest głodny. W wejściu stał Malfoy. W każdym razie podejrzewał, że to on. Ciężko było dostrzec twarz zza warstwy najróżniejszych ubrań, kilku szalików, czapek i zbyt dużej kurtki.

-Wstałem.-Dobiegło do niego oświadczenie chłopaka.

-To dobrze. Zrób nam obu śniadanie, a ja za moment przyjdę.

-Nie umiem obsługiwać tych dziwactw!- Sapnął oburzony blondyn.

-Wystarczą kanapki i herbata. Nie ruszaj niczego z szafki gdzie znajdziesz ingrediencje lub leki.- Odparł i wrócił do karmienia Pufków, niedużych włochatych stworzeń, które osobiście bardzo przypominały mu żywe mopy. Spośród sierści nie było widać mordki bardzo energicznego i przyjaznego stworzonka. Jednak nie polecał nikomu zabrania tego cuda do domu, bo wtedy siały spustoszenie biegając po całym domu, skacząc po wszystkich meblach i wciskając się w kąt. Przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze…

*.*.*

Wchodząc do kuchni był bardzo zaciekawiony, ale równocześnie bał się, jakie zastanie szkody. Odetchnął z ulgą zobaczywszy, że wszystkie sprzęty stoją na swoim miejscu i to w jednym kawałku. Na stole stały dwa talerze i kubki z parującą herbatą. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Może pobyt Malfoy'a da się przeżyć? Usiedli w milczeniu naprzeciwko siebie i Harry sięgnął po gorący napój. Przetransmutowany. Skrzywił się z trudem nie wypluwając herbaty z powrotem do kubka. Zapomniał, że ma w domu tylko herbatę ekspresową, a nie liściastą.

-No, proszę, Malfoy. Gdyby to Snape zobaczył to by się załamał. Gdzie twoje sławetne umiejętności opiewane na zajęciach eliksirów?- Zakpił trzymając w rękach ukrojoną przez Ślizgona kromkę chleba. Z jednej strony byłą cienka jak pergamin a z drugiej potwornie gruba. Wyglądała jak ukrojona ręką pięciolatka. Nie mówiąc nic więcej pochłonął jedzenie. Był zbyt głodny, by prowadzić długą kłótnie. Draco nic nie odpowiedział trzęsąc się z zimna trzymając w ręku kubek z herbatą i grzejąc o niego dłonie.-Doprawdy Malfoy. W domu za dnia nie jest tak zimno. Zimą mi tu chyba zamarzniesz. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jakie wziąłeś ze sobą ubrania.-Zawyrokował patrząc na to, co chłopak miał na sobie. Większość, a właściwie wszystko, to były ubrania wygrzebane z jego szafy, a z racji tego, że po wojnie nabrał nieco mięsni, wszystko wisiało na blondynie.

-Ojciec mnie pakował, czyli mam tego niewiele.- Odezwał się w końcu Draco krzywiąc niemiłosiernie.- Właściwie to wolałbym zapomnieć o tym, co widziałem w walizce. Głównie to skóra. Ojciec chyba uznał, że nie noszenie przeze mnie bielizny będzie dla ciebie kuszące, bo nie mam żadnej bielizny poza skórzanymi stringami. Tak więc prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu masz racje, Potter, i tu zamarznę.

-Masz w domu jakieś mugolskie ubrania?- Westchnął zrezygnowany. Postanowił nie komentować zachowania Lucjusza.

-Teraz to jest mój dom, Potter.-Prychnął jadowicie Malfoy.

-Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi! Masz jakieś ubranie niebędące szatami i nieposiadające żadnych ruchomych nadruków i tym podobnych?

-Magiczne stworzenia, znicze i tym podobne mogą być, jeśli nie będą się poruszać?- Zapytał zrezygnowany, przewracając oczyma.

-Tak.

-To coś się znajdzie…

-Świetnie. W takim razie chciałbym byś przyniósł wszystkie takie ciuchy. Oczywiście bieliznę, buty również.

-Wiem Potter, że twoja elementarne edukacja raczkuje, ale buty i bielizna również zaliczają się do odzieży.

-Och wybacz! Wolę się upewnić, że nie będę słuchać jęków, ze twój arystokratyczny tyłek marznie! Jest coś, co powinienem zrobić lub wypada bym się w jakiś sposób zachował po podpisaniu wczoraj tego „aktu własności" i o tym nie wiem, przez moja raczkującą wiedzę elementarną?

-Już któryś raz ułożyłeś bardziej skomplikowane zdanie! Jestem w szoku, Potter! Z braku innej lektury czytałeś słownik, który miałeś tylko po to, by zapełnić czymś puste półki?- Zapytał Malfoy, udając olbrzymi szok i łapiąc się za serce.

-Nie odpowiedziałeś.- Wysyczał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc spode łba. Nim zdążył jednak coś powiedzieć do kuchni wleciała sowa niosąca gazetę. Automatycznie odebrał przesyłkę. Już miał odłożyć „proroka" na zgrabną stertę ułożoną przy ścianie, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł nagłówek. Jęknął zrozpaczony.-Malfoy, twój ojciec wysłał informację do Proroka… Rita dorwała się do tematu z tego, co widzę…- wymamrotał sprawdzając ile stron zajmuje artykuł.

-Tak. Przypuszczałem, że może to zrobić, jednak wciąż miałem nadzieje…

-Boże święty, ale on słodzi. „To dla nas olbrzymi zaszczyt, że Pan Potter uznał to, co dla nas najcenniejsze, za odpowiednie ku spłaty naszego długu honorowego. Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że Pan Potter nie zna jeszcze wielu starożytnych tradycji funkcjonujących w Czarodziejskim Świecie, co pogłębia naszą wdzięczność, ponieważ sprawia to, że mammy pewność, że nazwisko Malfoy'ów zostało oczyszczone nie przez wzgląd na możliwe korzyści"… Jeszcze trochę, a zapędzi nas do Azkabanu lub będę miał chociażby problemy za moją…improwizację przed Wizengmotem… Och, a Rita snuje różne teorie, czemu po tak długim ukrywani się złożyłem najpierw wizytę twojemu ojcu, a nie któremuś z przyjaciół.- Streścił przeglądając dalszą cześć artykułu.-Malfoy…-odezwał się po momencie ciszy.- Ta wariatka wspomina coś o tym, ze mogę cię nawet zabić i nie ponieść za to żadnych konsekwencji prawnych… O czym ona bredzi?

-Ma rację. W twoich rękach jestem rzeczą. Możesz zrobić ze mną, co chcesz.- Wyjaśnił blondyn patrząc w blat stołu. Harry poczuł jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a ciężka do przełknięcia gula rośnie w gardle.

-Ehm.. No cóż… hm… W każdym razie powinieneś to przeczytać. Z doświadczenia wiem, że lepiej wiedzieć, co wygadują, nawet jeśli to są kompletne bzdury. Powinniśmy pójść dzisiaj po twoje ubrania, jednak nie wiem czy położenie dworu nie jest znane po wojnie. Jeśli tak, może być tam chmara dziennikarzy. Malfoy…Wszystko w porządku?- Przerwał swój monolog. Draco wciąż nie odrywał wzroku od drewnianego blatu i coraz mocniej się trząsł. Zaniepokojony podszedł do chłopaka i uniósł jego twarz.-Chryste Panie! Jesteś rozpalony! Cholerne spacerki po deszczu!- Warknął zirytowany i wziął Ślizgona na ręce. Położył go na kanapie przed kominkiem i pozamykał wszystkie drzwi i okna. Rozpalił ogień. Niczym huragan przeleciał po domu zbierając potrzebne rzeczy. Usiadł na brzegu kanapy. Malfoy leżał grzecznie tak jak go zostawił. Delikatnie zdjął z niego kolejne warstwy szalików, czapek i swetrów. Szare oczy patrzyły na niego nieprzytomnie. Przeklął pod nosem. Jeszcze trochę i kretyn straci przytomność. Zrezygnował z tradycyjnych metod. Sięgnął po strzykawkę i nabrał do niej eliksiry na zbicie gorączki, odżywczy oraz odrobinę przeciwzapalnego. Chłopak w ogóle nie zareagował, gdy Harry nałożył opaskę by znaleźć żyłę. Zrobił zastrzyk. Myślał, ze Draco jakkolwiek zareaguje na ukłucie, jednak znowu się pomylił. Leżącego obecnie w samej koszulce i bokserkach Ślizgona przykrył kocem. Po chwili Draco już spał. Wstał z kanapy jednak nim zdążył zrobić kilka kroków w kominku wybuchły zielone płomienie. Z paleniska wyszła wzburzona Hermiona, a w ślaz za nią Ron. W myślach przeklął się za bezmyślność i solennie obiecał sobie zmienić hasło do sieci fiuu.

-Harry! Co to ma znaczyć!? Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego!?- Wrzasnęła dziewczyna. Szybko rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające wokół blondyna.

-Hermiono. Mówiłem ci, że nie będę tolerować w moim domu żadnych krzyków. Mam tu masę rannych zwierząt, które potrzebują spokoju. Więc, albo mów ciszej, albo będę musiał cię wyrzucić.- Odparł siląc się na stanowczość i spokój. Tuż po wojnie dziewczyna ciągle mówiła mu jak ma się zachowywać, co robić, jakie podejmować decyzje i wściekała się niemiłosiernie, gdy jego decyzje nie zgadzały się z jej. Między innymi nie popierała wyboru jego drogi zawodowej, obecności przy procesach śmierciożerców, a co za tym idzie, okazywaniu nieufności wobec Ministerstwa po wyborze nowego ministra. Osobiście sądził, że przeczy sama sobie, bo skoro chciała by spełniał oczekiwania ludu, to właśnie to robił, dopilnowując by wszystkie sprawy wojenne zostały wyjaśnione. Jednak nie mógł znieść jej usilnych prób kontrolowania go.

-Nie zrobisz tego!- Sapnęła oburzona purpurowiejąc na twarzy, jednak zachowując się ciszej.

-Dobrze wiesz, że tak. Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę?

-Tak mam. Malfoy! Co ty wyrabiasz!? Chcesz odbić sobie nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo i zbierasz sobie niewolników? Zabawki? Poczułeś się panem życia i śmierci, po tym jak pobawiłeś się czarną różdżką?- Sapała ze wściekłości cedząc słowa. To zabolało. Zignorował ją i odwrócił się do Rona.

-A ty, co masz mi do powiedzenia.

-Dobrze wiesz, ze Miona ma rację. Mogłeś odrzucić ofertę. To obrzydliwe.- Odparł rudzielec lodowato.

-Nie mogłem odrzucić tej oferty. Nieźli z was przyjaciele skoro oceniacie mnie w ten sposób. Myślałem, że mnie, choć odrobinę znacie. Prosiłbym byście wyszli. Mam masę rzeczy do zrobienia.-Powiedział powoli, starając się zignorować ból rosnący w jego klatce piersiowej.

-Phi! Jakich rzeczy? Pieprzenie blondaska?- Prychnął, Ron.

-Ron!- Sapneła oburzona Hermiona, po czym zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na Harry'ego.- Nie jestem głupia Harry! Zawsze jest inna możliwość. Mogłeś odrzucić Malfoy'a. Z resztą nie wiem, czemu w ogóle się wstawiałeś za tą bandą morderców!

-Hermiona. Wyjdź. Teraz.- Powiedział starając się zignorować rosnącą w nim złość.

-NIE!- Wrzasnęła dziewczyna na całe gardło. Zacisnął ręce na różdżce i ostatkiem sił trzymając swoją złość na wodzy, zmienił obwody wokół domu. Jego przyjaciele znikli. A może powinien powiedzieć „dawni przyjaciele". Bariery wyrzuciły ich…gdzieś. Sam nie wie gdzie. Odetchnął głęboko i zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające otaczające Malfoy'a. Zostawił chłopakowi coś do picia i wyszedł zaopiekować się resztą swoich podopiecznych starając się nie myśleć o pewnych dwóch osobach, które potraktowały go niesprawiedliwie. W końcu miał niejedną chorą istotę na głowie.

7


End file.
